Manufacturers are continually adding additional applications to computing devices, such as mobile telephones, in order to meet an increasing demand for a multi-functional device. For example, mobile telephones are increasingly becoming more than just wireless voice communication devices. Rather, in addition to handling voice data, some mobile telephones have a display unit to display graphical data to support email, web browser, and other non-voice features. One of the problems associated with providing this multi-functional capability on a small computing device is the inability to display necessary and useful information on the small display unit. In addition, the small size of the device makes it cumbersome for the user to enter information. Another problem is the difficulty in navigating among the additional applications using the small display units and limited hardware buttons that could be used as accelerators. Typically, navigation is performed by selecting a “home” or top-level display and then drilling down to the selected application. However, as the number of applications increase, this navigation technique increases the amount of user interaction required to get to the desired application and makes it inconvenient for a user to switch quickly between applications. The amount of user interaction required for this navigation technique is especially cumbersome when a user is actively within one of the applications, such as being in a call on a mobile telephone.